Electrical connectors may have a number of design requirements depending on the their intended use. Some of these requirements include assurance of correct orientation or polarity of the terminal, minimum retention force for a terminal inside a housing, and the ability to remove a terminal and reinsert it, or insert a new terminal, into the same housing, just to name a few such requirements. Examples of electrical connectors are described in the following patents and patent applications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,554,051, 6,524,133, 7,223,124, 7,278,883, US20110223789 and JP2003100376.